


Gathering of Opals

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld - Freeform, Mention of a non canon gem, Mention of an Aquamarine, Talking About the Past, mention of an Emerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Opal goes to Homeworld to investigate a rumor about other Pearl and Amethyst fusions meeting together.





	Gathering of Opals

>Pearl and Amethyst had decided to take a trip to Homeworld fused as Opal. They had heard of a few other Amethyst and Pearl fusions that had begun meeting together and wanted to see what they were getting into.   
>Opal stretched her arms as she finished warping, two over her head and two behind her back. Pearl's jacket sat open face, showing Amethyst's new shirt underneath. The pants Opal wore were a blend of their styles, long and purple, ending in jagged edges a few inches over yellow ballet shoes, the edges taking on a lighter purple color. Her long white hair was still tied back into a large ponytail that flowed down her back and to her bottom. She smiled as she finished stretching, leaping off the warp pad with joy and maneuvering through Homeworld towards the rumored meeting place.  
>Her heart leapt in joy as she found the place, as she confirmed the rumors were true. "Hey guys! It's nice to see other Amethyst and Pearl fusions here! I don't know if you call yourselves the same name, but I'm Opal!"  
>The three other fusions all looked at the newcomer, realization dawning on them that the fusion before them was the one that appeared in the first Era Three ball. One of the fusions spoke up, her outfit a cotton candy tangle of a normal Quartz uniform and a Pearl's leotard of the same color, her body the same shade as a normal Amethyst, the Pearl gem at her right shoulder, the Amethyst gem at her left. a third eye sat in the middle of her forehead, her hair was a mix of white and purple, spliced together. "It's you, you were at the ball! See guys, I knew they didn't have time to break them before things changed! We all go by Opal too, but that gets confusing so they call me Purple." Purple smiled at Opal as she stood up in excitement.   
>Another of the Opals stood, her face less excited. Her body was a brownish hue, her body clad in a similar cotton candy blend of a Pearl's lacy leotard and an Amethyst's uniform, this time the leotard was a green color. This version of Opal had two extra legs in addition to two extra arms, but had two eyes, the Pearl gem sat upon her chest, her Amethyst gem sitting at her naval. Her hair was a mix of white and green, spliced together, not quite blended yet. "It's nice to see Purple was right. They call me Brown."  
>The last Opal stood up. Her form was a little taller than the others, her body more of a reddish tone. Unlike the other two, her outfit wasn't a jumbled mess. She was a long flowing red skirt that covered her legs, a ring of clear purple lace sitting at her hips. Her chest was covered in a tuxedo vest, the outer part red with the inner part purple, and completely sleeveless. Long white gloves covered the Opal's arms, opening up on her left upper arm to reveal the Pearl gem sitting nearly, her Amethyst gem sitting at her throat. Her hair was a pale red, not as long as the others, ending at her shoulders. Her two red eyes scanned the form of the Crystal Gem Opal before she smiled. "They call me Red, and as you can see, I've had the most time being me. Until now, perhaps."   
>"It's very nice to meet you, Red, Brown, Purple. Tell me about yourselves! How'd you all come together?"  
>Red smiled coyly. "Ah ah, you're a newcomer, it's only fair you share your story first." Brown and Purple nodded their heads in agreement.   
>Opal frowned a bit before her smiled returned. "I'm afraid there's not much to tell. My Pearl side fought in the rebellion, but we didn't find my Amethyst half until after it was over and the Diamonds had...." Her form flickered a bit before she pulled herself back together. "Anyways, that mess is all fixed now! My two halves spent the next four thousand six hundred years together, give or take a hundred, and started fusing together to retrieve gem artifacts and recover gems who were affected by the Diamond's final attack on Earth."  
>Red raised an eyebrow. "That's it? There's nothing else you want to share?"  
>Opal tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"  
>"Why are you together now, that's what I mean!"  
>"Oh, we've been coming together more often for fun lately. My halves don't always get along, but when they do, it's nice to be me. They've been getting along more lately, I get to be me more often now." Opal finished with a smile.   
>"Aww, that's sweet." Purple gushed. "Getting closer now that things are getting better for gems everywhere! My gems have been together for a long time, but they never fused, too afraid of being caught in the act by their superiors. My Pearl half was actually awarded to my Amethyst half, but she, I mean Amethyst, never treated me, I mean Pearl, badly, never made her do anything, let her relax and do things for herself. They were always close to each other." Purple wrapped her four arms around herself and sighed. "I'm happy they can finally be together, truly together, without having to worry."  
>Brown teared up as she looked at Purple. She wiped away her tears as she spoke. "Sorry, it's just such a lovely story, one gem made for another but becoming friends instead of master and servant. So beautiful."   
>Brown smiled before she continued. "My Pearl and Amethyst, they met recently, after Era Three started and gems were allowed to go and do whatever they pleased. My Pearl part had belonged to an Emerald previously, a real task master, very strict with her crew, and she loved to play with m-with my Pearl half." Brown's cheeks flushed a lighter shade before she continued. "My Amethyst had served under an Aquamarine as part of a reconnaissance team, to explore planets and report the potential resources the planet had. Blue Diamond never used the information, but I'm told Yellow Diamond took it into consideration often. When my halves met, they knew they wanted to learn more about each other. A few fun activities later and, well, here I am. They still unfuse from time to time, but I think they're starting to like being me. As long as they're happy, I'm sure I'll exist again."   
>Red sighed as she looked at the three happier fusions. "My story isn't as cuddly as theirs. My Pearl was gifted to a Painite, a brute of a commanding gem, in charge of the extermination of organic life forms. Under her served my Amethyst, at the bottom of the command chain. Painite took great joy in picking gems randomly and making me, I mean, my Pearl half, beat them until they poofed, then telling them that she'd beat them herself and it'd be ten times worse if they failed her. My Pearl half hated every moment of it, and would often be abused in private. When I, I mean my Amethyst, found out about the beatings my Pearl was suffering, she began planning a way for me to escape. Unfortunately, Painite found out, and decided she was going to make an example out of my Amethyst."  
>Red took a deep breath before continuing. "When Painite announced what my Amethyst half had tried to plan out, and told the rest of the gems under her that I would be breaking her gem, I.....I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. My Pearl half threw the metal rod at Painite's face, and grabbed onto my Amethyst half. When we touched, we fused, shocking the crowd and Painite herself. With our longer legs, we easily outpaced Painite and made our way deep into hiding on a developing colony world. We spent a long time together in hiding, getting to know each other, unfusing and fusing back together multiple times to survive and move to new spots. I'm not sure how many years it was, a few hundred at least. Imagine my shock when I was finally found, by another fusion! She told us things were changing for gems everywhere, and coming from her....it was easy to believe it. I'm glad I trusted her, being out in the open as me, no longer in fear.....I've truly enjoyed every moment of it. I'm glad I survived to see this day, this era of wonders for Gemkind."  
>Opal smiled as she rushed over to hug Red, wrapping all four of her arms around the other Opal. "You poor thing, having to endure all of that! I'm so glad you survived to enjoy yourself." Opal looked at Purple and Brown. "You too, I'm glad you get to be yourselves. Each of us met in different ways, but we're all similar. Our gems care for each other."  
>Purple and Brown smiled as they moved over and joined in on the hug. The four Opal fusions lingered in their embrace, enjoying being near each other. After fifteen minutes of hugging, Opal was the first one to break away. "Well, it's been nice to meet you three! I have to check some things while I'm here on Homeworld, but if I find any more Opals, I'll tell them about you! You should all come to Earth sometime!"  
>The three other Opals nodded in agreement before Crystal Gem Opal skipped away, humming to herself. She was glad she got to met other fusions similar to her, and hoped there were others out there.

**Author's Note:**

> I think each fusion of an Amethyst and a Pearl would be unique in the number of eyes and limbs, but still look generally the same. Maybe overtime, a fusion would lose some of the extra limbs if they came closer together. 
> 
> Does making Opals count as making Pearls? I seem to like making Pearls for stories.


End file.
